To Battle a Shadow
by Chison
Summary: We all know what happened in the Water Temple with Shadow Link, now read it from Link's prespective!


To Battle a Shadow

A Legend of Zelda: OoT fanfic

By:

Chison

(Disclaimer: I don't own Link or the Shadow Link or Navi.)

Wandering through the flooded Water Temple, Link was almost relived when he entered through the door in front of him. All around was a light mist, with a small pond in the room with a tree, taking root in the middle of the room. Link took a deep breath, and said, "This is a nice change from the rest of the Temple." He started walking along the wall's edge, looking for a door, or a pathway out of the room, he circled the room, to the other side of the room, and he felt the locks on the door. Link felt the door, looking for anyway to try and break the locks free, but he could not. He planted his back to the door and let his body slide down to the floor.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Navi shouted in his ear, "we need to go on and save the Sage of the Water Temple!" Link flicked his left hand at the faire, and said, "Can't I just rest for a little while." Just then, something caught his attention. He thought he had seen the tree move. Link rubbed his eyes with this hands, and looked at the tree again. "Navi, was that me, or did the tree move?" she looked in the direction of the tree, but she shook her head and said, "Link you are seeing things, maybe you do need a rest."

Link got up from the floor, and pulled out his bow and arrow and readied it. "I know I saw something move." With that, he let the arrow fly. It made a thunk when it hit the tree, but the shadow had started to move toward him! He pulled out the Master Sword and his shield from his back and prepared for the battle.

The shadow took form, and it was nothing but a black, lifeless version of Link. All that Link could do was defend himself against the unrelenting blows from the shade. Letting out a shout, the Master Sword clashed with the darkness, shaking the very walls of the Temple, and making the water rush from the force. Their swords clashed, each blow becoming stronger, the shade was trying to wear out Link, and it worked, he sliced part of Link's arm, who reeled in pain, but then made a thrust with the Master Sword.

Jumping on top of the sword, the shade struck Link with the blunt end of this blade, knocking him down, and ready to deal the final blow. Link raised the Master Sword to spare him from defeat, and the shadow kept striking the blade, trying to hurt Link. While laying on the floor, he got the opportunity and kicked the shade in the side, sending him back, allowing Link to get up from the wet floor. Jumping back, the shade charged him again, but Link leapt into the air and brought the Master Sword down on the shade, and broke through the sword, and sliced through the shadow, which fell through the floor.

Breathing heavily, Link rested on the Master Sword, when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around quickly, he narrowly missed the blade of the shadow, and brought the Master Sword to clash with the rest of the blows. _"Does this…Thing ever give up?" _Link thought to himself as he dueled the shadow. Their swords clashed together, Link's muscles were aching from the fight, but the shade was not slowing down at all, letting out another shout, Link moved from being defensive, to offensive. Clash after clash came, louder and louder, soon, it was all a blur to Link, who only watched the darkness of the shadow's blade and his own, making careful not to cut himself. After a short time, Link got in another blow, only to be hit in the back of the head from the shadow again.

Battling to exhaustion, all Link could do was hold his shield to repel the strikes from the shadow, when Link kicked the shadow in the side, making him jump back, Link pulled out a bottle of red potion, quickly drinking it, his strength returned, and he charged toward the shadow. Clash after clash, blow after blow, they made the very power of the Triforce tremble in their wake, They had continued to battle, for what seemed like hours, until the shadow made a mistake, and Link thrust the Master Sword through the shade's heart, and imploded upon himself, falling through the floor. The fog in the room had started to fade, revealing the cold blue stone, and a small island in the middle of the room. Just then, the locks on the door was released, walking toward the door, Link turned around and stood for a moment, reflecting on his fury that he had shown. "Link?…" Navi asked, shaking his head, Link started walking toward her and said, "Its nothing…Nothing at all…"


End file.
